Fucking Viagra, Dude
by 3R-DT
Summary: ¡ Post 11x11 !, Wincest, what else?. De esas veces que Dean no se puede estar quietecito y mete la po... digo... la pata. O porqué Sam adora que su hermano pueda ser tan idiota.


_**Esto lo publique en otro lado hace una semana y ahora me ha dado por ahí y lo pongo aquí también.**_

 _ **Oh ya se, es aberrante, son hermanos, blah blah blah... pues eso, delicadas mentes juveniles si no os gusta no sigais leyendo e Wincest y será Wincest y me encanta.**_

 _ **Bien, al resto, no esperéis el "Quijote" y mucho menos "50 sombras" esto sólo es el efecto de cierta escena del capítulo 11x11 y sí, si no lo has visto el título es un SPOILER aunque sea de esa escena XDDD**_

 _ **y ya está, agarraos que vienen curvas ^_^**_

 **FUCKING VIAGRA, DUDE**

\- ¡SAMMY!

El grito le despierta y le hace correr desesperado, pistola en mano a la habitación de Dean.

\- ¡Dean! - grita abriendo de una patada y entrando dispuesto a cargarse lo que sea

\- Necesito ayuda - Sam baja el arma confuso - Sam, no se baja

\- ¿Qué? - parpadea sorprendido cuando nota el rubor ¿avergonzado? del mayor, que se extiende por todo su rostro mientras balbucea esquivando su mirada

\- tenía curiosidad, leí las contraindicaciones y pensé que un par de ellas no sería peligroso... las cogí en la residencia...

\- ¿Qué? - repite a medias enfadado porque son las tres de la mañana y por fin estaba consiguiendo quedarse dormido, a medias divertido porque... pues porque es divertido ¿se puede ser más idiota?

\- Sammy, no se baja - lloriquea mirándole con ojillos de cachorro apaleado

Quien conoce a los Winchester saben que el arma más mortífera de Sam es poner ojos de extrema emocionalidad, o sea, los del gato que se comió el canario. todo el mundo cae bajo el hechizo de: "pobrecito, mírale, si mirando así cómo vas a negarle nada". Eso es sólo porque no han visto a Dean usar ese arma con su hermano, es un maestro consumado, de hecho Sam aprendió de él (dándole su propio toque personal)

\- A ver, déjame ver

Ahí está, toda la gloriosa hombría de Dean tiesa y brillante. Sam sonríe, carraspea intentando mantener la compostura pero sus labios, sus ojos van por libre. Las carcajadas le sacuden sin control mientras Dean pone su más genuina cara de orgullo herido, pero es que no puede parar. Musita "lo siento" "ya me controlo, pero..." pero sigue riendo dando palmadas y mirándole de reojo mientras las lágrimas de hilaridad le empañan la visión. Lo que es peor porque en su mente está grabado el espectáculo de la erección de Dean perfectamente enmarcada entre sus piernas desnudas.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Eres único tío!

\- Tío, vas a tener que llevarme al hospital

\- Estás hablando en serio

\- Estoy hablando muy en serio - pues sí, está hablando en serio - he leido las contraindicaciones, si estás más de cuatro horas empalmado puede cangrenarse

\- Dean, eso es muy serio - Sam se deja caer a su lado, pone su mano helada entre las piernas - ¿y cuánto tiempo?

\- Dos horas, tío, no consigo que se baje

\- joder

\- sip, jodida viagra tío

\- Eres idiota ¿por qué te la has tomado? ¿en qué estabas pensando?

\- yo... tú... bueno... ya sabes.

Sam sacude la cabeza, dos horas no es el máximo, quizás pueda ayudarle a "bajarla". Con lo bien que estaba durmiendo hoy, no había descansado así desde antes de que Dean tuviera la marca, cuando aún compartían habitación.

\- Voy a echarte una mano, y si no funciona te llevaré al hospital

\- Sí, si, lo que sea

Lo de echar una mano es literal, y Dean se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos recostándose en la cama sofocando los quejidos. Sam se inclina sobre él y sigue acariciándole, sonríe lascivo, posesivo, Dean siempre se deja en sus manos, siempre se abandona a él, Sam siempre se sorprende de que Dean aún sea capaz de confiar en él después de todo. Le besa en la frente y sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y febriles. Dean le devuelve el beso, pero no en la frente.

Jadea en su boca, y Sam sigue torturando expertamente su pene que no pierde ni un poquito de rigidez, quizás debería hacer algo más drástico. Deja de tocarle y se sube encima, todo en él es poder, exigencia. No necesita decir a Dean lo que pretende y Dean capta la idea, traga saliva y le ayuda a despojarse del pijama. Oh, por favor, está tan duro también, que parecen que han tenido los dos una fiesta de pastillas.

\- Necesitas un poco de algo...

\- Puedo aguantar - gruñe Sam ansioso

\- No es necesario - Dean se estira hacia la mesita de noche y saca un bote de lubricante nuevecito - es lo menos que puedo hacer

\- No voy a preguntar - frunce el ceño mientras el pecoso se retuerce bajo él acariciando su culo hasta encontrar el agujero estrecho y apretado - ¿quieres que cambiemos de postura?

\- Has preguntado... sí, déjame hacer esto bien

Se tumba boca abajo, levantando el trasero mientras siente el trabajo concienzudo, suave, insistente. Sonríe, vaya, echaba de menos esto, la cama de Dean, su cuerpo, su necesidad, aunque sea sólo haya sido por una estupidez.

\- Voy

El primer intento es aún molesto y aunque no quiere parar y jura que aguantará el dolor, Dean prefiere insistir primero con la boca, después con los dedos, con más lubricante, mientras no le queda otra que abrazar la almohada y disimular los gemidos de placer. El segundo intento, es el bueno, muy bueno en opinión de Sam. ¿Cómo se han tirado meses sin hacerlo?

\- ¡Joder! ¡Dean!

\- ¿Te hago daño?

\- ¡Oh! ¡joder! ¡oh! ¡por favor! - muerde las sábanas y le agarra las piernas - ¡sigue capullo!

Y sigue, vaya que si sigue...

Sam cree que va a explotar, que va a convertirse en una llamarada de deseo reventándolo todo y Dean siente todo eso, y más, y le penetra sin piedad, sin miedo, y no se trata de su problemilla, que va, si pudiera hablar o incluso pensar en este momento, ahora no hay nada que le importe más que la persona que gime sudorosa entre sus piernas. No hay nada más, ni monstruos, ni ángeles, ni demonios, ni cielo, ni infierno, ni purgatorio. En el jodido universo entero no hay nada más que Sam gimiendo, Sam mascullando su nombre entre las sábanas, Sam, Sam, Sam y Sam.

Y Dean se corre de una forma tan brutal que hasta se marea y todo le da vueltas. Sam también ha tenido un orgasmo y por eso no dice nada al sentir el cuerpo cálido y conocido caer sobre él, arropándole como una manta, ah, esto es lo que le gusta tanto a Dean "la parte mejor que el sexo, si realmente hay algo mejor que el sexo"

Cinco minutos después ninguno se ha movido aún, están demasiado bien, demasiado a gusto, ¿para qué van a moverse?

\- Sam

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que ya no me tienes que llevar al hospital

\- Bien

Suspiran al unísono y Dean le besa en la nuca sin ninguna intención inmediata de dejar de aplastarle con su peso.

\- Dean

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tàpate el culo que te vas a resfriar

- ** _y ya está._**


End file.
